Nowadays, Bluetooth communication is used extensively in electronic products. However, due to the sheer amount of Bluetooth signals, the gateway device may miss some of the signals or cannot process the signals immediately.
Therefore, it is an important issue in the industry to provide a Bluetooth gateway device that can effectively improve the processing efficiency thereof.